


番外（结婚）

by GreenJelly



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJelly/pseuds/GreenJelly





	番外（结婚）

番外

结婚这件事办得不小也不大。赵柏和简杨两个人趁放假，先把几个备选的风景区都逛了一圈，然后才决定了婚礼举办地点——某个沿海城市的私人海滩上。

至于为什么选在了海边，原因很简单，整个海滩连同海边的一幢三层小别墅，都在不久前就变成了两家的共同财产。

当初在商定婚礼细节时，沈老先生表示自家的宝贝儿子绝对不能亏待；赵老先生的意见与亲家出奇的一致，觉得继承人的婚事不能办得太寒酸。所以两家父母坐在一起一拍板，就把这块风水宝地给买了下来当婚房。

然而婚礼排场虽不小，来的人却不多。赵柏碍于简杨的敏感身份，只邀请了几个熟人以及彼此知根知底的世交；简杨则干脆一句话都没跟别人多说，请了婚假就跑路。

婚礼当天，两家子人从早上起来就开始忙来忙去，一边摆酒桌一边迎客。到了中午，万事俱备，赵柏站在门口，郑重地牵起简杨的手。

长长的地毯是热烈的红，灼得人眼眶不住地湿润。

觥筹交错，几轮敬酒过后，宴桌旁的人大多兴致高昂，纷纷侃侃而谈。其中最为瞩目的自然是沈老先生，他扯开嗓子讲他两个儿子的好，恨不得让全屋子的人都一遍又一遍地祝福他们。

吃完饭喝完酒又聊完天，各位朋友同事便都陆续告别。刚宣完誓的这对小夫夫还沉浸在眉来眼去手指勾手指的甜蜜之中时，就被沈老先生给一嗓子喊回了现实：

“俩小伙子别傻站着了，快过来搬桌子！”

赵柏笑了笑，趁老先生不注意，赶紧把简杨抱过来亲了一口。简杨抿了抿嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛，在赵柏即将离开之际，突然伸出舌尖，轻轻点了点对方的唇瓣。

“咳咳……”赵柏装模作样地咳嗽两声，目光在旁边的几张桌子之间游移，“杨杨，先干活，下午带你玩玩。”

然后又给了简杨意味深长的一眼。

于是下午干完活睡完午觉以后，简杨就换上泳裤戴上墨镜，躺在沙滩的藤椅上，边喝西瓜汁边看赵柏在海里一圈又一圈地游泳。

海风和煦。日光铺洒而下，沙滩泛起灿灿金光，尽头处又濡上一抹浅浅的蓝。浪花翻滚，绵延至天际，直到海天相接之处，与天边淡淡的白云亲吻纠缠。

远处的人影逐渐变高。简杨眯起了眼睛，望着赵柏从海浪里走出来，背着阳光，徐徐向他走近。

水珠洇湿了露在泳帽外的发丝，顺着发梢，抚过柔和的面颊，滑过略微勾起的唇角。赵柏走到简杨面前，摘下泳帽和泳镜，温柔地笑笑，向简杨伸出手：

“下来游两圈？”

指间的铂金戒泛着纯白的光芒。

简杨弯了弯嘴角，闭上眼睛。指尖触到指尖，摩挲着指腹，最后贴上手心，将对方温暖的手掌紧紧握住。

下一秒，藤椅上的人猛地用力一拉。赵柏猝不及防，一下就摔在了简杨身上。

肌肤相贴。还未完全挥发的水汽弥漫在两人之间，把简杨半开的白衬衫给浸得又湿又透。然而简杨却似毫不在意，反而收紧了手臂，让压在自己身上的爱人压得更重。

热度悄悄攀升。

赵柏挣扎了几下，试图撑起手臂让自己起身，但身下人却加大了手臂的力度，不容他动弹分毫。

“杨杨？”

“别动。”

脑袋埋进赵柏的颈窝，温热的气息喷洒在“砰砰”跳动的心口。

“别动……”

赵柏没敢再乱动。他用一只手把自己的身体微微支起，让重量不至于全落到简杨的身上，同时把另一只手覆上爱人的发丝，安慰性地抚摸着。

突然，身下人动了动，紧接着，锁骨处就传来了一阵轻微的刺痛。

这小猫，原来是想拿我磨牙。赵柏无奈地笑笑，低头吻了吻简杨的额头，而后将双唇下移，贴上眉间、眼睑、鼻梁，最后落到同样柔软的两片薄唇上。

唇舌相缠，甜蜜的味道蔓延开来。赵柏挑逗追截，直到把身下人亲得耳根泛红频频喘息时，才恋恋不舍地放开简杨，用指尖点了点略显红肿的唇瓣。

“敢咬我？”声线绵长低哑，尾音却又略微上挑，“宝贝，你咬我几下，我就还你几下。”

墨眸闪了闪，片刻，简杨便缓缓闭上了眼睛，又歪了一下脑袋，把又白又滑的颈子送到赵柏嘴边。

赵柏一笑。简杨的这副百依百顺的样子明显取悦了他。他再次俯下身，亲了一下简杨精致的喉结。

霎时间，一阵钝痛袭击了腹部。赵柏闷哼一声。而就在他条件反射性地收回手臂准备护住身体时，一直被他压在身下的人却突然弹起。

简杨两腿一夹，腰部猛然发力，瞬间就将两人位置颠倒过来。他身居上位，对着赵柏舔了舔嘴唇，而后便一手擒住赵柏的手腕，一手扯掉赵柏脖子上挂着的泳镜。

赵柏忽然有了一个不祥的预感。

果不其然，平时一直被他按在身下“伺候”的爱人，此时却骑在了他身上。两条修长有力的腿死死卡在他的腰上让他不能动弹，腿间的某物已隐隐有勃起的倾向。

简杨勾勾唇角，用手指抻了抻泳镜的头带。只听得“啪”的一声脆响，赵柏的两只手就一起被勒到了椅背上。

赵柏咽了咽口水，眼中是被压抑着的火苗：“这还没到晚上，你就这么饥渴？”

简杨用带子束缚着他的双手，却用目光黏着他的眼眸。那双幽黑的眼睛脉脉地望着他，内里藏着无尽的绵绵爱恋。

半晌，简杨才缓缓俯身，低垂着眼睑，虔诚地吻上赵柏的喉结。

“赵柏，”舌尖点过凸起处，“你是我的。”

指腹贴上胸口，心脏的跳动感顺着肌肤相触的地方传来，一下一下，愈来愈快。呼吸声也逐渐加重。简杨抬头，对上赵柏一双翻滚着欲望的眼睛。

忽然间，赵柏一挺胯，一根又硬又热的东西就撞上了简杨的臀瓣。尽管隔着两层布料，那炽热的温度也让简杨不由得心里一颤。

于是简杨便下意识地挪了挪臀部，躲避着那根硬热物。但他却用手抚摩着赵柏的身体，手指滑过锁骨、胸前，抚过绷紧的腹肌，沿着完美的人鱼线，滑到被泳裤束缚着的巨物上。

小指勾上边缘，向下一拉，硬物就弹了出来。简杨倒抽了一口气，犹豫了一秒，最终还是用手掌圈上这已完全勃起的性器。

赵柏的呼吸陡然变得粗重，混沌的眼眸晦暗不明。他死死盯着简杨，看着对方缓慢地摸着他最敏感的部位。酥酥麻麻的感觉不断冲击着神经，身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，逼迫他把眼前这个勾人的小宝贝按倒肏弄。

然而赵柏却选择了按兵不动。比起直接享用正餐，他更想先看看他那平时做爱只知道躺平喘息的小爱人，这次究竟要玩出什么花样来。

简杨套弄了几下，皱皱眉头，似是不太习惯做这种服务别人的事。他眨眨眼睛，放下手心里的硬物，转而把手搭在了自己的裤子纽扣上。

睫毛颤了颤。

手指白且修长，骨节分明，覆在那暗色的短裤上时，便显得丰润而诱惑。尤其在它徐徐褪下那几片碍眼的布料，逐渐抚上腰线以下的莹白肌肤时，每一个或按或颤的小动作，都让赵柏心痒不已。

简杨用一只手撑在赵柏胸膛上，另一只手伸到两人下身贴得最紧密的地方，扶起赵柏硬热的性器，抬起臀部，用自己的大腿根部夹了上去。

赵柏下腹的火苗“噌”地就蹿了起来。

前端触上最细嫩的肌肤，再滑到高热的臀缝里，享受着臀间软肉的包裹。简杨俯下身，把自己的全部重量都交给赵柏，边亲吻着对方的肌肤边小幅度地前后动着腰。

赵柏感觉自己全身都要爆炸了。上身被简杨的唇瓣照顾着，欲望又被简杨的臀肉不停地刺激着。性器前端时不时地蹭过柔软的穴口，使得快感如浪潮般一波波袭来。

终于，上面的那张嘴亲够了也咬够了。简杨这才直起身子，从衬衫口袋里摸出一个小塑料瓶。他舔舔嘴唇，用目光勾着赵柏，在赵柏几乎要把他拆吃入腹的视线下，缓缓拧开了盖子。

微凉的液体淌进手心里，流到高高勃起的性器上。简杨把一整瓶润滑液都倒在了赵柏下身，然后一抬腰，就让穴口抵上了硬物前端。

手指扯掉泳镜带。

“进来……”简杨抓住赵柏的手，展开摊平，让手心贴着手心，阖上眼睛，“占有我……”

赵柏眸色一暗。他回握简杨的手掌，紧紧攥住，下身试探性地向上顶了顶。

穴口在顶弄下微微张开，勉勉强强地容纳了硬热物的一小部分。然而小穴却好像完全没满足似的，不停地一张一合，吸吮着入侵者的前端。

赵柏压住简杨的手，在对方本能性的抗拒与颤抖之中，将性器缓缓插入紧致温热的小穴里。待整根没入时，简杨已经完全失了力气，趴在赵柏身上不住地喘息。

赵柏吻着简杨紧锁的眉头、泛红的眼角，双手则抚上了爱人劲瘦的腰身，把身上人稳稳地按住，然后，开始小幅度地活动起胯部。

沾着润滑剂的硬物顶开紧涩的小穴，把穴口和内壁都蹭得湿润起来。赵柏缓慢地抽出，再小心翼翼地插入，前端有意无意地磨过穴内的某一点。

“嗯……”

身子颤了一下，呼吸乱了一秒，抓在赵柏手臂上的手指抓得更紧。简杨抬眼，便望见了赵柏眸中温柔的笑意。

性器进入最深处，臀尖撞上囊袋。小穴内壁贪婪地绞紧入侵者，颤抖着承受着汹涌袭来的快感。

“杨杨，”赵柏用唇瓣贴了贴怀中人的耳廓，呢喃道，“抓紧我。”

他把简杨的双手搭到自己的脖颈上，一手环住简杨的腰，另一只手撑住椅背，起身，下了藤椅。

“赵柏，你干什……啊……”话还没说完，就被赵柏的一记深顶给撞碎，只剩下喉咙里一声含混的呻吟。简杨抗拒性地推了推赵柏的肩膀，又踹了一脚赵柏的大腿。

“啪”的一声，一个红掌印就无情地落在了白嫩的臀肉上。简杨缩缩身子，抓紧面前人的后背，攀在赵柏身上动也不敢动。

“腿夹紧，宝贝，”赵柏给了怀中人奖励性的一吻，“别掉下去。”

简杨报复性地咬破了赵柏的嘴唇。

然而虽然牙齿尖利，身体还是顺从的。手臂抱紧爱人的上身，双腿则夹紧了对方腰部，至于那被插入侵犯的某处，也紧紧地缠住了整根硬物。

赵柏托住简杨的臀瓣，恶意性地送了送胯，逼出对方喉咙里难耐的声音后，才抬起腿，一步一步地向前走去。

视线聚焦在不远处的一座大房子上。赵柏眯了眯眼睛，望见了日光灼眼的光晕。

怀中人随着他的动作而一起一伏，指尖几乎要把他的后背掐出血来。赵柏笑笑，又浅浅地抽插了几下，便将性器退了出来。

走进大门，闯进卧室，两人一起跌在床上，跌在婚房里最精致最隐秘的地方。赵柏覆上床上人的身躯，用膝盖顶开试图合上的双腿，然后钳住简杨的下颌，强迫对方看向自己。

漆黑的瞳孔中是深海般的幽邃与庄重。

“简杨，”一字一顿，“你也是我的。”

硬物长驱直入，狠狠地贯穿了软湿的小穴。简杨痛得弓起身体，牙齿咬破下唇。而赵柏却好像对此视而不见，一次又一次地深深插入，再慢慢地抽出。

前端不停地碾过敏感点，引得身下人喘息连连。赵柏掰开简杨的大腿，令其贴到自己的腰两侧。肌肤刚一接触，两条腿就紧紧夹住了他。

紧致的内壁随着他的动作不断吸吮着，进来时百般推拒，抽出时却又热情挽留。高温把赵柏的意识蒸成了一滩春水，让他只想溺死在简杨柔软勾人的身体里。

力道越来越大，速度越来越快，敏感点被肆意顶弄蹂躏，呻吟声被强势却温柔的吻堵住。快感攀上大脑皮层，流过四肢百骸，让床上交叠着的两具身体食髓知味，疯子似的死死纠缠抽插。

热度积聚在下腹，性器凶残如野兽，不顾一切地侵犯掠夺。简杨在这猛烈的攻势下，早已瘫在了床上，任由赵柏摆布肏弄，眸子里蒙上一层水汽，眼角湿润，红肿的双唇间泄出细碎的喘息。

赵柏抱紧了简杨，掐住了简杨，不容简杨有一丝反抗或动弹。他恨不得把简杨揉进怀里，含在嘴里，刻进骨髓里，向世间所有人宣告，这个人，是他一生的挚爱。

深埋于体内的硬物又稍微胀了胀，简杨似是意识到了什么，抬起手，贴在赵柏的胸膛上，轻轻推拒着。

“别……”

赵柏抿了抿嘴唇，眼神黯淡下来。他放缓了动作，俯下身，边舔吻着对方的脖颈边缓慢地碾磨着内壁。

原本白皙的肌肤被吮得青青紫紫。

“让我射进去……” 

简杨摇摇头，闭上眼睛，咬紧下唇。高潮被打断的滋味并不好受，而他不答应，赵柏也就不肯放过他，只是一直抵在敏感点上磨来磨去，不停地刺激着他的感官。

意识几近崩溃，手指伸向早已高高立起的茎身，企图自我抚慰。然而指尖还没触到前端，手腕就突然被赵柏擒住。

腕子被掐得通红，简杨吃痛地闷哼，而下身猛然来袭的一记深顶，则又让他猝不及防地呻吟出声。

“杨杨，”缠绵缱绻，“我是你的新郎……”

伴随着的则是大力的抽插顶弄。简杨大口大口地喘着气，欲望被满足的感觉让他又愉悦又痛苦，不自觉地收紧了近乎痉挛的后穴。

声音近乎轻不可闻：

“就这一次……”

赵柏无声地笑了。他把简杨钉在床上，将浊液尽数灌进了因高潮而抽搐着的小穴里。舒爽感令他身心愉快。他抽出发泄后依旧半硬的性器，吻吻床上人翕动着的双唇，伸出手臂搂住对方柔软的腰。

肌肤贴着肌肤。失焦的眸子无神地望向赵柏。赵柏回以一个宠溺的笑，手指顺着臀缝下移，按在湿哒哒的穴口上。

瞬间就明白了赵柏意图的简杨开始挣扎起来，但这微不足道的挣扎几秒就被赵柏完完全全地压制。赵柏起身，下床，毫不留情地把怀里乱动着的另一位新郎拖进了浴室。

磨砂玻璃的另一边，一对人影交缠，时而分离时而交叠。午后灼热的阳光照在海滩上，照进院子里，照亮屋内的每一个阴暗角落。


End file.
